Obsession
by DizzyWizzle
Summary: Our favourite couple meet alot sooner than they think with surprising twists. But whats this? Edward's been stalking Bella? For what reason? Could it be that he planed it all along? Read to find out! Please R&R!


**Prologue**

The pain was...Excruciating. It was like my blood has turned to gasoline and someone had made me swallow a lit match. My body felt as though a raging fire was coursing through it, burning and changing things as it went past. My skin was on fire, i was sure of it. But i refrained from looking. As long as i could not see the damage inflicted on my weak and fragile human body, i could as least attempt to ignore it. But it was pointless. I could feel my blood seeping from the many wounds i had sustained. I was convinced i would die here, alone and afraid in this once beautiful world. I say once as i now know the true horrors the world has. The dark and terrifying creatures that live within the shadows. Creatures whose skin was as pale as the moonlight and as cold as ice. Whose eyes were red as the blood that covered their hands. Whose beauty was like no other i had ever seen, or will see again. Creatures that i thought were nothing more than silly old myths and tribal tales believed only by the superstitious. But i was wrong. They do exist. Hidden by the dark of night. They were nothing like i had thought. Nothing like they had been portrayed within the hundreds of movies and books. Nothing. They held no fangs, no slicked back hair of the darkest shade of black. No long flowing cape that helped them turn into bats. And no overly dramatic evil laugh that made fare maidens run off in terror with a high pitched scream that would echo within your mind. Instead they looked practically human, excluding the blood red orbs they had for eyes, the unnatural beauty and the amazingly gentle voice that lured you silently to your unsuspecting demise.

My body lurched again in convulsion. It was only a matter of time now. I would die, my life barely started. My lips crashed together, holding back the bloodcurdling scream i was aching to release. A few pathetic whimpers escaped now and then, but that mattered not. No one could hear them, so they were safe. I knew my mythical attacker was somewhere close, watching, waiting for me to alert someone of my impending death. After all, it was just another meal to him. But i refused to call for help. I wouldn't end someone's life in an attempt to save my own. It just wasn't me. I wasn't like that. Or so i hoped. Again my body convulsed, releasing my lips from my hold. I could feel a scream building up, but i pushed it back. I would beat the urge to scream. I just had to. The pain was growing, but my body was numb. Maybe the fire had killed my nerves? I could only pray so. My vision was blurring, not that i could see much in the dark alley i now lay in. Again i lost control of my lips and another grunt of pain escaped. My eyes fluttered closed for a second or two, then using what little strength i had left i opened them. But it hurt so much. I just wish i would hurry up and die.

Fresh tears welled in my already swollen eyes. My family, my friends, i would never see them again. My mother's carefree and happy face appeared in my muddled mind. I would never see her again. Never hear her crazy ideas that got her so excited. Never see her change from one interest to another in the space of only a few hours. Never feel her loving embrace ever again. More tears fell silently down my cheeks, burning a path as they did so. Then my father's face appeared. The little wrinkles around his eyes and mouth, from his many times of laughter prominent in his rounded face. I wasn't as close to my father as my mother, but the thought of never seeing him again brought another round of tears. Then flashes of my old friends from Phoenix, i knew i wouldn't see them for a long time, but _never _seeing them again was horrible. Then flashes of my new friends, here in forks, came next. People i had only just met, people i would never see again. Mike, Angela, Jessica, Eric all of them, i would miss all of them. Even the teachers. I would miss everyone i ever met.

Pain caused my body to convulse. The rusty smell of my blood made my head spin, but the fire within my body made it a lot worse. What had i done to deserve such a cruel and horrific death? I had always done as i was told, ate my vegetables, did my homework, scored some of the highest points in tests. Or was it my usual strike of exceedingly bad luck that had caused this? Again my eyes fluttered closed and my breathing slowed. Surely now i would die? That this seemingly never ending torture of pain would cease and i would slip into a numb nothingness as i bid farewell to the land of the living? With as much strength as i could muster, i bit down on my lip, stopping another wave of screams from escaping. The pain, which had not long ago grown to an unbearable level, raised at least six more in just a single wave. I couldn't hold back to cry of pain and anguish, it was just all too much. _Why? Why did this have to happen? _I thought sourly to myself, tears leaking like rivers down my sore cheeks.

Then fear grasped at my aching heart, which no longer held the strength to keep up a steady beat. Someone was near, they had to have heard my cries. The monster would see them. They would change from the heroes to the victims within seconds. And it was my entire fault. I let my eyes close and my body convulsed over and over again, like i was having some sort of fit, due to the fire that didn't seem to burn out. A light breeze brushed a few strands of my blood soaked hair from my face, the feel of it was amazing. _Again _I wanted to say, just to feel the cold breeze stop the fire for only a second, but i didn't have the strength.

"Good God..." a voice said, their voice like a melody.

And just like that my fear vanished. The person's cold hands were like a dream come true. Their soft and velvet voice was like music to my ears.

"Still breathing, but her heartbeat is slowing. She doesn't have long." the musical voice came again, seemingly talking to himself.

_She doesn't have long_. Just that simple sentence caused relief to flood throughout me. The pain, the fire, everything would stop.

"Carlisle!" came another, more amazing voice. "You just vanish- Bella?"

He knew me? But the voice was like nothing I'd heard before. Maybe he knew _of_ me. I mean, from day one of moving here, everyone knew who i was courtesy of my father.

"Bella? What happened?" the voice cried, anguish evident in his voice, though there was something in the undertone, disgust?

Slowly my eyes reopened, but i couldn't see much. The darkness of the alley was overbearing for my poor human eyesight. I watched with little interest, the pain becoming more powerful now, as the two men conversed with each other. What they said was a mystery to me. The words so fast that they became nothing but a hum to my ears. But then something i did hear caught my attention. A name.

"Edward, there is nothing else that can be done. It's too late, she's losing to much blood."

_Edward? You mean...Edward Cullen?_ My mind flew into overdrive. The monster was still out there, it would kill him!

"Ed...Edward.." I struggled, my voice cracking and weak "Run...He's...He's still out...There!" I finished, though by now i was gurgling on my own blood.

"What do you mean, Bella?" he replied, his voice no longer anguished, but filled with such rage i flinched.

But i couldn't reply, another wave of pain crashed into me, making me jerk and writhe around in agony. As selfish as i felt, i couldn't stop myself. There was someone here, someone that could stop the pain, stop the blazing fire under my skin, stop my life.

"Arg!" i cried, a lot louder than i intended to release "My body...ARRG...It's burning!" i screamed, unable to let lose all my agony within the words.

But Edward's reaction was worse. He roared with fury, as he realised what i meant. How, i don't know, but he did.

"They bit her!" he roared "Carlisle, it's the venom!"

_Venom?_ What did that mean? Had the monster that did this to me poison me? I stared with horror clear in my eyes at Edward. I had seen him a couple of times in the lunch room, sitting with his family. But i didn't really know him. This had to be the first time I'd ever spoken to him. My head span yet again and my eyes felt like led. Yet i couldn't let my eyes close. The beautiful angel face that stared back at me, fear and horror prominent on his god-like face brought round a new pain. No one this beautiful should have such emotions mar his perfect face. I wanted to reach up and caress him, dispose of those horrid emotions that dare cross his perfection but i couldn't even twitch my fingers without the pain flaring up, and even without the pain, only embarrassment would hold me back.

"Bella, you have to tell me who did this to you." he said, his voice smooth and velvet again, but his voice was still hard, like he was trying to control something...

But i couldn't. How could i tell them that a mythical creature that was supposed to live within horror movies and books had decided to take my life from me? How could i possibly tell them that the monster lured me down the alley, attacked me and licked my blood from his hands, while his red eyes glinted in the limited light from the moon? How could i tell them that i was attacked...By a vampire?

"Please, Bella.." he urged, voice drowning in what seemed like guilt.

Why would he feel guilty? He had done nothing wrong.

"Edward." came the others voice, Carlisle was it? "You have to make your decision now. There are only minutes left."

"I can't...I won't be able to stop...Her blood...It's driving me insane!"

"Then find the will...She'll die otherwise.."

Then something seemed to click. Something i would have never have noticed until now. Looking back to my now fading memory, the appearance of the monster and the appearance of Edward...Where very alike. The same pale skin, the same bruise like shadings under and around their eyes. The same cryptic language they used, like they were from another time. They were the same. _No_ my mind chided _The eyes.._ And it was right. Edwards where a honey brown, deep in colour as well as depth. Whereas the monsters were red, a vivid red that would haunt my dreams should i live through this. Though i was hoping i wouldn't.

"Edward!" Carlisle urged.

"Alright!" he yelled "Bella? Can you hear me? I'm going to take it all away, i promise." he added, his voice soft, gentle, comforting.

I could hear him shift his weight, then in a dizzying flash i was in his lap, lying limply in his strong hold. I opened my eyes, to see what he intended to do. Only to regret it. With a light nudge of his head, my head rolled to the side exposing my bare and bloody neck. _Wait...What are you doing? _i tried to say, but no sound came out. I heard him give a shuddering breath, as his lips lightly kissed the slowly pulsating vein by my jaw.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered.

The pain that came next was...was indescribable. The fire within my body raged ragged as it grew and grew. The pain intensified and with a fleeting glance towards the other male, i saw only shame and pity in his eyes. After that everything went black.

* * *

_Well hello there! Yes, yes, yes i know i've been gone for a while but i'v been busy!_

_So what do you think of it so far? Do you like it? Love it? Or do you think it could use some more _**WAZZAM!**_?_

_Iv had this on my computer for months but didn't have the time to post it. Well here it is! I'v got another **TWILIGHT **fanfic but i'm still contemplating on whether to post it or not...I guess it all depends on the feed back i get from this! _

_HAHAHAHAHAHA! _

_Please R&R! _


End file.
